Mikado Amarante
|birthday = June 23 |age = 118 |gender = Male |height = 6'0 |weight = 210 lbs |blood type = B+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |profession = |position = |previous position =Not stated |division = Unaffiliated |previous division = |partner = Iyashi Naomi Shirogane Nanashi Amarante |previous partner = TBD |base of operations = |relatives = Nanashi Amarante (Grandfather) |education = Nanashi Amarante |shikai = Shataiyō |bankai = Sōryō Shataiyō |story debut = |roleplay debut = Ties That Will Bind |japanese voice = Showtaro Morikubo |english voice = Keith Silverstein }} Mikado Amarante '(主上近藤, ''Emperor Amarante) is a who is currently working directly under the as their of . He is also the current holder of the title ''' (オリオン, Great Hunter) within the Jūsanseiza. Subsequently, he is recognized by the as among "Those With Potential" (電位脅威 (ゾーズ・ウィズ・ポテンシアル), Zōzu uizu Potenshiaru; Japanese for "Possible Risk"). Appearance Notwithstanding his relatively extraordinary causes as a and his status as a Jūsanseiza of massive positioning, Mikado's general appearance is inconceivably disappointing. Truth be told, upon their initial meeting, Gekkō Kirameki was somewhat disappointed by the Shinigami. Going as far as commenting: "Really? This is the guy?" when first looking at the spirit. Mikado bears highlights connected with a run of the mill , the most famous being white snow-white hair. His hair being long, streaming and coming to down to his shoulders as it edges the sides of his face. His eyes complement this element to the most extreme flawlessness; they are a smooth turquoise tinge that lit up colossally once his reiatsu discharges itself. His facial structure is rakish as he has a pointed button. Because of his preparation, combined with his fight understanding, Mikado's physical makeup is phenomenally conditioned. In spite of his moderately little body, he has built up his muscles' assemble and definition of flawlessness. His physique is exemplified by the way that, while not an animal by any methods, Mikado's quality is much more thought than the usual Shinigami as he pipes each ounce of inherent lifting quality into touchy punching power. He is athletic inform, rather than being expensive and cumbersome. He brandishes an entire arrangement of abs and splendidly conditioned arms and legs muscles. He is known to wear two clothing types. One is more fit for his goes among the everyday humans of the World of the Living. It has the vibe of a fashioner/punk-sort dress; being a hooded coat, white shirt underneath, with belts wrapping around them, and pants, tore at the sew, and dim boots. His substitute clothing, the one he typically traipses around in when he is in the , is a minor departure from the Shinigami's Shihakushō, comprising of a worn-out, darkly hooded shroud that flares out into battered finishes. File:640px-Mikadosan.png|Mikado as a Shinigami File:Mikado_Shinigami_Garb.png|Mikado in Shinigami Garb File: Mikado Gigai.png|Mikado in Gigai Personality Ties That Will Bind Mikado is a simple man of refined character. Charismatic, reverent and down to earth, Mikado inclines to relish by those he comes into contact with, he is affable and verbalizes with a calm and blithesome manner to both elders and those within his age range. Due to the values placed on him both by his parents and grandfather, Mikado shows a caliber of reverence and the facility to engender and maintain boundaries between himself and acquaintances. Mikado shows an unusual level of insight into other's motivations; as optically discerned when he deduced the reason behind Nanashi's opting to withhold information regarding the death of his parents. He postulated that Nanashi was endeavoring to forfend him, both from himself and the entity that slew him so that the fires of rage would not consume him. Ties That Will Bind Mikado is not one for training in any serious fashion, only doing so for the natural benefits to both mind and body such strenuous activity produces. As pointed out by his grandfather, Mikado is certainly not above sleeping in most mornings. On another light note, Mikado has what seems to be a good sense of humor around his friends, not being frightened of a little self-deprecation as he teased to Naomi about the aforementioned slumbering habits. Such humor can sometimes manifest as a biting insult towards an enemy has he claimed Vengeance looked like something out of a film. He has great confidence in his adeptness as a warrior, if not borderline arrogance, not caring at all about his adversary's history in battle. Almost as though Mikado's mere presence invalidated any prior enemy to himself.Ties That Will Bind Mikado views life as sacred and it's fragility as something that proves it needs to be protected, preferring not to take one unless necessary. He can, for the most part, keep a cool head in confrontational situations unless he were to witness an abominable act done to someone "innocent". Especially so if a child is involved, this was shown through, in a rare fit of rage, Mikado utilized a to char a departed soul's body completely upon learning the man was a murderer and a child rapist. He can be highly emotional when children are involved, something Naomi seemed to be quite vigilant of during their expedition; as she sought to comfort him after reprimanding him for his brash actions; though he snapped back at her afore calming down and apologizing. An important trait to note about Mikado is his flippant attitude towards God; during a conversation with his Grandfather about the divine beings, he noted that deities where no different than the people they hovered above. Equally as brash, careless and petty, it didn't matter how many lives were destroyed as a result of their petty squabbles. He goes as far as to note the only reason he doesn't air his grievances is for the sake of his Grandfather's perceived piety. History Synopsis :Main Article --Bleach: Sunrise To Prove One's Worth arc :Falling From Grace Sins of the Past arc :Ties That Will Bind Equipment Abilities Mikado, in spite of his age, is an exceptionally powerful capable of such standing on even ground with the current generation of Captains of the Gotei 13 who are themselves considered to be one of the strongest generations since the first. His enhanced potential has led the to label him as among "Those With Potential" within the collection of individuals the Central 46 consider as true threats to the Soul Society and the spiritual realms as a whole. A terrifying trait of Mikado that wasn't exposed until he became of was the severe nature of his Zanpakutō; an incredibly potent Fire-type whose abilities could severely damage the Flow of Souls. Natural Abilities Supernatural Perception:Hunting the Hunter Keen Intellect: Enhanced Strength: : Mikado, despite his youthful appearance, is Shinigami with an entire century under his belt. Though admittedly, this pales in comparison to the centuries and millennia his colleagues possess, his indomitable determination and drive to uphold his family's legacy has more than made up for this relative inexperience. This is most clearly seen in the amount of spiritual energy Mikado has welled up within. His acquisition of is also very indicative of this fact. For decades on end, he has pushed the boundaries of his reiryoku to levels befitting that of an advanced Captain-class combatant, a plateau far beyond that of his current skill level. However, due to the very nature of Mikado's reiryoku, he has also made controlling his power an utmost priority. As such, he is capable of near mastery of the inner power and can prevent it from causing mass destruction. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control: ' As a martial arts specialist, the art of reiatsu manipulation is a valuable tool in Mikado's arsenal. As deciding what form or what effect the spiritual pressure will create is what allows the Hakudaka to go beyond the realm of the physical strike. Additionally, Mikado's reiatsu has always been relatively volatile. Being the embodiment of the sun itself, Mikado's power has incredible destructive potential. So much so, that before he even trained in the martial arts, the first eighteen years of his life was spent learning how to keep his power in check, so that he wouldn't set the village he and his grandfather lived in ablaze. Due to these factors, Mikado's reiatsu control has advanced to the point where it follows, if not solely responds to, his intent. He dictates how it is released, whether in one quick explosion of power or in a steady flow of flames. How it affects those around him as well as the area itself can either be destructive or restorative and can even be applied in multiple ways at once. Such as healing a comrade whilst cleaving an enemy in two. ::Kasei (火勢, Force of Flames) For a period of time, Mikado trained under Seireitou Kawahiru at the Senjukuha. It is here that he further refined his mastery over spiritual pressure. To the point where he developed his first true technique revolving around it. By focusing the force released through exertion to a specific point of the body, the fist, in this case, Mikado is capable of dramatically increasing his striking power to the point where it is five times greater than a normal punch and can send Captain-level opponents flying backward in a huge ball of flame. This, combined with his own elemental reiatsu further boost the effectiveness of this maneuver. Though, this is not a stagnant increase and is dependent on how much of his reiatsu he is focusing at a time. So much power harnessed at a single point causes the space surrounding it to ripple and distort. This causes said space circulate around said area. The speed at which space revolves around Mikado is indicative of how much power he is preparing to use. However, putting to much power into it can cause Mikado to suffer a "tunnel-vision" effect and renders him unable to properly respond to a moving target. ::Hidaruma (火だるま, Body covered with Flames) A variation of Kasei, Mikado envelops his entire body in a shroud of flames that provides a significant amplification to both his defensive and offensive parameters. The blueish flames covering Mikado's body can incinerate nearly anything that comes into contact with them. This dramatically increases his prowess simply because the majority of the foes he faces won't be able to pierce the barrier he created without destroying themselves in the process. Mikado has noted that this technique is his answer to . ::Meramera (めらめら, Bursting into Flames) Mikado reels the flames within himself, concentrating them to the point where his body has to release them to keep Mikado from destroying himself from the inside. However, this method makes up for the apparent weakness mentioned earlier by allowing Mikado to manipulate the manner and form that flames manifest in. For example, Mikado can use a much more powerful variant of Kasei that can destroy entire groups of enemies with ease or create a pair of burning wings to take flight with and move at speeds far outstripping even that of an Expert in . ::Hiushirodate (火後ろ盾, Fire Shield) A defensive maneuver using something as destructive as flames would seem counterintuitive, if not doomed to produce any desirable results, to most. However, Mikado has, under the tutelage of Gekkō Kirameki, reigned in the destructive nature of his reiatsu to the point where it follows his intent above all else. If he desires to protect, it will protect. As such, the Hishirodate was born. He creates a defensive structure composed of reiatsu and molds it to fit the situation at hand. Thus, creating an incredibly versatile tool in battle. File:Mikado Spiritual Power.png|Mikado releasing his Reiatsu : Hakuda General Hand-to-Hand Prowess: Karate (空手, Empty-Handed): *'Tegatana' (手刀, Knifehand Strike; Literally meaning "Hand-sword"): Jiseiryū (自制流, "Self-Control Method"; literally "Art of Controlling One's Self") *'Mutekitai' (無敵体, "Invincible Body") The physical fitness of a trained Soul far exceeds that of any normal Human. The possibility to hone this great potential through decades of arduous training sessions Mikado is capable of performing astonishing feats of physical ability. He might shatter solid rock and quake the earth with casual strikes, withstand explosions that could level an entire settlement or endure battles for days on end. For all that, even a gifted veteran has some limits to what one may accomplish in this regard. As far as purely physical capacity is concerned, at least. Mikado employs his spiritual power to invigorate and bolster the body to unbelievable degrees. Careful distribution of energy, maintenance of steady flow as well as skillful manipulation of spiritual pressure render Mikado a veritable force of nature contained in the humble form of a seemingly ordinary Soul. With all of these factors combined Mikado's strength, toughness and stamina reach a level where they seem to defy logic and reason. *'Toride' (とりで, "Redoubt") It is no easy task to inflict harm upon an advanced Hakuda specialist. Even an ostensibly successful attempt may prove far from satisfactory. Be that as it may, there exist complex techniques deployed by accomplished warriors, swordsmen, and mages, ones that reach further than flesh and make a mockery of ordinary defenses irrespective of their perdurability. But a genuine Hakuda master has a response to that as well. Drawing from experience and the core tenets of the martial art, Mikado is capable of procuring a metaphysical anchor for his very being. Said anchor places his body, mind, and soul under great strain for a short period. In exchange, it allows Mikado to weather a blow of sinister and profound properties, one that threatens much more than the integrity of the physical body. For that moment one becomes unchangeable, a single pebble against the current of time, completely unaffected by any but the most devastating of strikes. *'Ugokinashi' (動きなし, "No Motion") Hohō is a fundamental element of the comprehensive combat system that is Zankensoki. One that revolves around preternatural mobility befitting powerful spiritual beings. A popular, easily accessible and highly useful supplementary skillset, yet not the only one that offers such agility. In the pursuit of ultimate Hakuda proficiency, Mikado has found the means to perform analogous feats via the very specialty. A superbly conditioned body with an ample supply of stamina and spiritual energy might be willed to reach its destination. With centuries of constant practice the skill becomes more than swift, it becomes natural and thoughtless. When Mikado wishes to move, he does, with all the nimbleness of a Hohō master and then some. While ostensibly similar, at heart a distinct skill that remains consistent with Mikado's focus and owes impressive effectiveness to said consistency. Less subtle, less elaborate, but equally effective still. Zanpakutō Shataiyō (遮太陽, Shielding Sun) Shikai *'Shikai:' Shikai Special Ability: *'Zenjika' (全治火, Healing Fire) File: Shagetsu sealed.png|Shataiyō's sealed form File:Shataiyo Released.png|Shataiyō's flames engulfing the blade File:MikadoSunShield.png Bankai *'Bankai:' Sōryō Shataiyō (蒼竜遮太陽, Azure Dragon Shielding Sun) Bankai Special Ability: File: MIkado 39 snewBankai.png|Mikado solidifying the flames around his person Hollowfication File:Mikado Hollowfication.png|Mikado's Hollowfication Gallery Reiatsu File: Fire shield.jpg|Mikado using Hiushirodate File: Mikado attacking in Bankai.png|Mikado attacking with the flames using Hidaruma File: Mikado Bankai Speed.png|Mikado's Meramera provides such a powerful boon that it enhances his speed to the point where he can cross the entire in mere moments. Relationships Behind the scenes Mikado's theme is Born for This by His secondary theme is Cold Blooded by Zayde Wolf. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Visored